


Ron’s a Keeper

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of Ron’s Keeper celebration in OotP: a few sweet, sweet R/Hr moments’.  The twins see Ronniekin’s in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron’s a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot I wrote between A Second for luck and George Explains It All. Extracts are taken from: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Detention with Dolores, p249-250.

_I’m in the mirror of erised_ Ron thought as he climbed through the portrait hole. It was the only explanation for these crazy few days. Firstly, he became Prefect (and gotten a new broom for his achievement). Secondly, he’d developed the ability to _purposely_ flirt with Hermione (as typified earlier by playing peek-a-boo). And now thirdly, in final confirmation: he was Gryffindor’s newest Quidditch keeper.

The scene in the common room was jubilant. This was the best night of his life so far. Or it would be if he could find her... He scanned the room. His racing heart stopped for a moment. There she was looking nervous. Her lip was swollen from chewing it, her hair was wild with extreme studying and her eyes upon him: happy and shining.

‘Well,’ she said, wandering over to him, it was the sexist walk he’d ever seen. Ron lifted his eyebrows and gave a lopsided grin. She hurried over to him, giving him a congratulatory hug. ‘Oh Ron,’ she said breathlessly, squeezing him harder, ‘that’s wonderful! You’re wonderful. Harry will be so pleased.’

‘I don’t care what Harry thinks now,’ he admitted without thinking, ‘are you _really_ pleased?’

‘Of course I am,’ she responded and without thinking, he spun her round. They both laughed until they noticed the attracted an audience. Then the party started probably, Hermione followed him round; beaming with pride wherever they went. It wasn’t until the twins interrupted them, that she left his side.

‘So,’ Fred said beaming pointedly, ‘as ordered, a party for Ron.’

‘I didn’t order you,’ Hermione said looking Fred straight in the eye; she turned her attention back to Ron. ‘I didn’t order them.’ Ron grinned and Hermione smiled back before leading the twins off. They sat on the sofa together, surrounded by the woollen bladders that she called hats. Ron got distracted by some well wishers but when his gaze returned to her she was sipping a butterbeer.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until later that Harry appeared and the truth of the matter sunk in.

'Harry, I did it, I'm in, I'm Keeper!' Ron shouted over the roar of the party.  
  
'What? Oh - brilliant!' said Harry, smiling a little unnaturally. Ron realised that he was tired and in pain from his detention.  
  
'Have a Butterbeer,' Ron said, pressing a cool bottle on him. 'I can't believe it –’ he admitted trying to keep the conversation light and away from Harry’s troubles, ‘where's Hermione gone?' 

‘She’s there,' said Fred, who was also swigging Butterbeer, and pointing to an armchair by the fire. Hermione was dozing in it, her drink tipping precariously in her hand. To Ron, she looked adorable; but he couldn’t very well say that his best friend looked really cute there. His life really was ridicules.   
  
'Well, she said she was pleased when I told her,' said Ron, feeling slightly put out. He knew that this was nothing to do with him, but still... he was glad when the girls brought over his quidditch robes to try on. Harry spoke to Angelina then went over to see Hermione. From the corner of his eye, he monitored Harry and Hermione’s conversation.  

* * *

 

Harry left Hermione alone and her expression went from gleeful to hurt in a heartbeat. He didn’t like that look. Weaving through the euphoric crowd; Ron went to her side. She didn’t look round, she knew without seeing that he was by her side.

‘Why didn’t you tell me,’ she asked sounding hurt. ‘I noticed his hand as he left... that horrible, sadistic _cow_!’

‘I only found out last night,’ he explained feeling guilty, ‘and _he_ wanted to tell you’. Hermione nodded in understanding.

‘He needs to tell Dumbledore,’ she said blandly.

‘Yeah,’ Ron agreed, ‘he definitely needs to do that.’ Finally, she turned and looked at him. He was wearing Wood’s old quidditch robes.

‘Wow,’ she exclaimed gleeful again, as she looked him up and down.

‘Wow what?’ Ron said looking around quizzed.

‘You’re the Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper,’ Hermione smiled. ‘You said you would be, during out first Hogsmeade trip. And here you are,’ she said with a yawn.

‘Yeah well,’ he said running his fingers through his hair; feeling really embarrassed. ‘You should go to bed, you know.’

‘Yeah,’ she agreed, ‘night then.’

* * *

 

This was turning into a brilliant party: Ron reflected as he downed another butterbeer. But something wasn’t right. There were first years looking sick, and one seemed to be spitting up feathers. _What was more_ , Ron thought, _George looked far too happy_. As Ron wandered towards the twins, he caught Fred say: ‘good thing Hermione fell asleep’.

‘Why thank you,’ George beamed, shining his nails on his shoulder.

‘What did you do?’ Fred asked his twin thunderstruck.

‘Well, she deserved it for pulling the _‘I’ll tell your mother card’_!’

‘You spiked my _girlfriend’s_ drink!’ Ron seethed, towering over them. His ears were red; his two clenched fists were white. Suddenly, he wasn’t Ronniekin’s; he was a man standing up for his girl. The twins looked around for some distraction. But Harry and Hermione had gone to bed; they were helpless. Tall and furious: Ron looked like their dad when he got angry.

‘He spiked it!’ Fred protested pointing the finger at his twin, ‘I would never do that to your _girlfriend_!’

‘It was your idea!’ George countered trying to look innocent. ‘Ron, I would never even think of really hurting your _girlfriend_!’

‘You know she’s not my _girlfriend_ , girlfriend!’ Ron spat at them still furious. ‘She’s my friend that’s a girl...’ He reasoned. ‘But that’s not important...’ He loomed over them and growling in a low dangerous voice warned: ‘Hermione’s off limits,’ he looked between them. ‘Don’t prank her, don’t even try... Do it again and you’ll be a whole lot of sorry... Got it?’

‘Yes Ron,’ they meekly chorused before making their way to beds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why Ron is a keeper. A story is a kind of a prelude to A Second for Luck but it was from wrong perspective.  
> Moment’s referred to in: Time of Their Life, the second part of Rebounding Relationships and Man-wiches: a story of Forgiveness.


End file.
